Born for This
by lyricalmadness
Summary: It has been two years since Jude left for London and Tommy is releasing is second song off of his new CD.


**A/N -- This is the first story that I have actually finished enough of to post. It was written during several different Survey of Art History classes in which I was going to fall asleep if I didn't keep myself entertained. I have no idea how real talk shows work and is probably not very realistic. The song that I used is "Details in the Fabric" by Jason Mraz featuring James Morrison off of Mraz's We Sing, We Dance, We Steal Things.** **Its a fantastic song so check it out! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a very poor college student!**

The walls of the holding room were blank but painted an unusual shade of blue that was both very familiar and unfamiliar to the man slouched in the big overstuffed chair that was tucked off in the corner of the compact room.

"It's the color of her eyes," he thought idly. It had been sometime since the man in question had thought about her eyes; those thoughts had dissipated along with the burn of alcohol after the first few months had passed and the fact that she wasn't coming back finally registered – he was very good at denial. Soon lyrics replaced the alcohol and the sky ceased to remind him of her eyes. So this is how he found himself slumped in the chair with a guitar slung haphazardly over his lap waiting for the inevitable stage call (he was at a TV station after all) and all of those questions that will most likely be asked about her and her damn eyes.

"Our next guest today was a part of the world renowned pop group, _Boyz Attacks,_ produced several chart topping CDs and songs, and is here promoting his first solo album, _Better Man_,in which the first single, _Catch You When You Fall_, all ready has hit number one on the top forty charts. Everyone, Tom Quincy," announced Regisof_ Live with Regis and Kelly_ to the roaring crowd. The man in black strode forward to greet his fans with a seemingly apparent ease (he has been in this position several times prior) and with little to no thoughts of blue eyes because this is about his music and she was not a part of that aspect of his life anymore.

"So no more Lil' Tommy Q?" Kelly started off once the audience settled.

He laughed easily at his old alias before answering "That era has long since past. Lil' Tommy Q does not exist anymore."

"You are breaking a lot of hearts by saying that Tom," Regis said in fake accusation.

"Well they are going to have to fall back in love with this new CD," Tom smiled the smile responsible for melting all hearts that came across it instantly – except for one heart that is. She was already a fireball when he met her.

Kelly giggled, his smile obviously affecting her, "Speaking of your new record, its being released on August 20 by Nana's Basement Records in Toronto. Why did you choose a small, Indy record label such as Nana's Basement Records to record your elusive first record?"

"Well, Jamie Andrews – the creative mind behind NBR – is a good friend of mine and an incredible rising talent in the music business. He offered me a spot at NBR both as a producer and as an artist after my contract expired at G-Major and it just felt like the right place for me to be. I have already done the whole big corporation thing with _Boyz Attacks_, you know, and I didn't want the whole ordeal again. At NBR, it's about music and only music."

"Your CD, _Better Man_, is so different from the last _Boyz Attacks_ release. Do you think that your fans are going to like this new sound of yours?" Regis asked shuffling his index cards slightly.

"What I hope my fans realize is that I am not the same teenager that was a member of the band. A part of an artist's responsibility is to grow as a person which will reflect in the music. With that said, I think that the songs on the CD are very personable. They come from different aspects of my life and are very real to me which, I hope, will make them very real for the listener," Tom stated boldly, his smile fading slightly (it was only noticeable in the tightening of the lines around his eyes and to those who really knew him, of course) as the inevitable question would soon arise.

"So what do you write about mainly," Regis continued.

"Life, love, with bouts of intense heartache mixed in. You know the usual." Tom said, with a slight chuckle.

"Do any of these themes have to do with a certain blond rock star by the name of Jude Harrison," Kelly asked coyly (women seem to have this uncanny knack of slipping into the incredibly awkward) eyes dancing as she hit the jackpot question.

Tom ran a hand through his dark hair as he contemplated his course of action. "Honestly," he started hesitantly; eye-brows raised over darkening eyes that he had forgotten were the same color as the walls of the holding room and her eyes. "This CD was written during the aftermath of her impromptu decision to leave to London, so there is probably not one song on the record that is not directly or indirectly influenced by her. She was a major part of my life for the past five years or so. I think that I would be crazy to say that she had no impact on my music."

"I see," Kelly said relaxing back into her chair with a slight half smile, "are you two still close or is there another vixen in your life these days."

Tom rubbed his slightly scruffy chin (five o'clock shadows are in these days, apparently), "Jude Harrison is one of my best friends and I will always love her, you know. She has her own life in London now so it's hard to keep in touch. We email a lot. And there is no new person in my life. I haven't had time to meet someone let alone establish a relationship."

"So no juicy gossip?" Kelly asked slightly disappointed.

"Sorry, I've got nothing," Tom shrugged with a grin. "I'm not very interesting."

"So, Tom, you have a new song to sing for us today?" Regis asked once the crowd died down once again.

"Yes I do. It's called _Details in the Fabric_ and is my second release from my album and I wrote it after I got a call from someone who totally lost faith in herself. It's about knowing who you are as a person no matter where you are or what you are doing. My friend and fantastic musician in hid own right, Vincent Spiederman, is here to help me play the song tonight."

"Well Kelly and I can't wait to hear it," Regis said, nodding at Tom, "And we will have the chance right after these commercials."

"Well I can't wait to play it," Tom replied, his smile finally reaching the same luminescent smile that initially garnered his face as he walked out on the set. He sighed, a slow tired release of spent energy, as he gazed at the audience. This was his life, again.

The house lights dimmed and the audience's attention was dragged to the stage where the man, dressed in black, stood illuminated by the stage lights that played dramatically over the plains and ridges of his face. He was an enigma whose eyes (they reminded the audience of the sky) sparked with an intense passion that couldn't be fathomed. The man standing to his right was the light bearing contrast to the dark nature of Tom. His smile was boyish and infectious (he still has yet to actually pass the line into adulthood, after all) and he possessed a very tangible optimism that drew people to him. Together, they lit the stage with an ethereal balance.

"How's everyone doing?" Tom addressed the crowed, who screamed in return. "I would like to thank Vincent Spiederman for joining me. His CD, _What You Need_, is out now and is excellent so go out and buy it. Anyway, this song is called _Details in the Fabric_ and was written for Jude who always wears her heart on her sleeve." And with that, Tom began to play. His fingers whispered over the strings almost delicately and the notes began to emerge.

"Calm Down

Deep Breath

Get yourself dressed.

Instead of running around

And picking at your threads

And breaking yourself up.

If it's a broken part, replace it.

If it's a broken arm then brace it.

If it's a broken heart then face it.

And hold your own

Know your name

And go your own way.

Hold your own

Know your name

And go your own way.

Everything, everything will be fine.

Hang on,

Help is on its way.

Stay strong.

I'm doing everything.

Hold your own,

Know your name,

And go your own way.

Hold your own,

Know your name,

And go your own way.

And everything, everything will be fine.

Are the details in the fabric?

Are the things that make you panic?

Are your thoughts results of static cling?

Are the things that make you blow?

Hell, no reason, go on and scream.

If you're shocked it's just the fault

Of faulty manufacturing.

Yeah, everything will be fine.

Everything in no time at all.

Hold your own,

Know your name,

And go your own way.

Are the details in the fabric? (Hold your own)

Are the things that make you panic? (Know your name)

Are your thoughts results of static cling? (And go your own way)

Are the things that make you blow? (Hold your own)

Hell, no reason, go on and scream. (Know your name)

If you're shocked it's just the fault (And go your own way)

Of faulty manufacturing.

Everything will be fine.

Everything in no time at all.

Hearts will hold."

The last notes of their voices and guitars vibrated across the set and over the silent crowed before they walked off together, light and dark, to earsplitting noise. Music consumed Tom Quincy and, when he sang, life was good once again. He was born for this, after all.


End file.
